This invention relates to a flexible mounting for an end-supported stator core in a dynamoelectric machine, and more particularly to a construction of parts to employ end boxes for the entire mounting of a horizontal stator core in a horizontal direction while attenuating double-frequency bending vibrations of the stator core.
The practice of attenuating radial vibrations of a stator core is known in the art and is typically accomplished by employing either vertically-flexible springs or horizontally-flexible springs between the stator core and an adjacent frame along the entire length of the stator core. According to other known practices, an end-supported mounting for a stator core is achieved through the use of one or two rings for a stator core of a dynamoelectric machine of a relatively low rating. When more than one pair of rings is required as, for example, in a relatively long dynamoelectric machine, the intermediate rings are connected to an outer frame which extends along the complete length of the stator core. In these known constructions, the practices of attenuating radial vibration of a stator core demand the use of a radially-outward adjacent structure to support the core radially along the complete length of the core. Such support is necessary to allow all sections of the stator core to circumferentially rotate the same distance during a short-circuit condition. These support arrangements eliminate slippage between punchings and subsequent stator core and coil insulation damages. However, these known arrangements are not usefully applicable and economical to dynamoelectric machines of moderate power ratings such as in an air-cooled medium turbine generator.